


it’s not that bad in the moonlight 月光也没那么糟

by Gravityxxx



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts and Other Misadventures 复仇者在霍格沃茨，以及各种灾难 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxxx/pseuds/Gravityxxx
Summary: 最近Bruce的朋友们总是躲着他。满月后，六个孩子在林中醒来：一个狼人，和五个刚刚学会变形，未登记的阿尼马格斯。





	it’s not that bad in the moonlight 月光也没那么糟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's not all that bad in the moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102878) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> 本系列的时间线不确定。

直到最近，Bruce最喜欢的科目都是魔药学。

不对，划掉。他最喜欢的科目还是魔药学，永远都会是魔药学，别的课比都比不了。什么都比不上挑战Bruce的极限：那些只有半数的结果很糟的发现，还有半夜冒出来让他不得不起床记录的点子。

所以，魔药学仍旧是他最喜欢的科目。但是现在——现在，魔药课已经没那么有趣了，因为魔药课是他所有的同学，所有的朋友，躲他最厉害的时候。过去的几周，他的朋友们总是在低声讨论什么，一旦发现Bruce来了就立刻停下，在以为Bruce看不见的时候交换视线。他们总会找借口一起离开，还会“忘记”邀请他。Bruce明白他们是不想伤害他的感情，但如果他们能更光明正大一点他会很感激的。

魔药课是最严重的。拉文克劳和格兰芬多一起上课，所以Bruce和Tony一般会与Steve和Thor组队，但最近一直是Thor，Steve和Tony几个脑袋埋在一起，在不离开桌子的情况下，在离Bruce最远的地方窃窃私语。

这样过了十分钟后，Bruce不得不捅了捅Tony的胳膊肘。Tony吓了一跳，他原本埋头在一本草药书里，一边潦草地写字一边对Steve嘶声说着什么。

“抱歉。”Bruce说，“我需要那个蝾螈。做魔药用。”他说，他们本该各自做自己的魔药，但他没费心去管。从Bruce能看到的，他们的魔药还只是一个空空的坩埚和切碎的龙血树根[注]，树根被切碎的唯一原因还是Steve在紧张时总得找点事做。  
注：原文为draccon root，我没能查到这是什么。

Tony心烦意乱地说：“什么，好的，嗯。”然后挪了一下胳膊肘，这样Bruce就能拿到那碗蝾螈……的什么东西。Bruce觉得是血。也可能是眼泪。魔药总是充斥着他们大概不会乐意去收集的动物体液。五分钟之前，Bruce还加了一小瓶龙的精液。恶。

“谢了。”Bruce对他说，然后回去接着搅拌自己的魔药。他量出一茶匙蝾螈的血——确实是血，他第一次猜对了——并小心地加进去，按照书上的要求顺时针搅拌。

当窃窃私语声再次响起时，Bruce尽力无视。他们肯定在讨论另一件不准备邀请他的事。

这一周都是这样：Natasha和Tony在斯莱特林和拉文克劳一起上保护神奇动物课时躲着他。他们站在一边，无视了独角兽，低着头。当赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳一起上魔法史的时候，Clint和Tony低声争辩着什么，Bruce努力不去听。

当他们都坐在礼堂里时——和不同学院的人成为好朋友的坏处，他们无法一起坐在公共休息室里——他们和Bruce的对话都很呆板僵硬。他们不会邀请他一会儿一起去看Thor，Steve和Natasha练习魁地奇，这原本一直是Bruce很喜欢的事情。

不过Steve在他们离开时捏了捏他的肩膀——Steve总是他们之中最好的。Bruce猜测，他对慢慢排挤他这件事感到很内疚。

又这样过了三个星期，Bruce会在别人窃窃私语时慢慢离开，最后即使他们和他说话——这并不多见——Bruce也已经懒得回答了。他开始一个人去上课，Tony在他们临睡前对他说话时也只回复几个音节。他从头开始，再次学习如何独自一人生活。

这不该这么难的。

满月那天，像往常一样，Bruce咬着牙撑过所有课程，最后Hill教授不得不给他准假，让他在魔法史课上回去休息。

他一整天都在从牙缝里呼吸，往常Tony或Natasha或别人会陪着他，开几个小玩笑，或分散他的注意力，或假装一切正常，但他径直走过了Tony，在Tony问他怎么样时也没有回答。

他回到床上，一直待到晚饭时间，但没有吃东西。然后他走老路离开城堡，努力避免摔倒——今天天黑的晚些，但Bruce能从消逝的光芒中感觉到。

他沿着弯弯曲曲的小路走向尖叫棚屋，钻过铁丝网，跌跌撞撞地跑进门，把自己锁了进去。他颤抖着，两步一个台阶地跑上去，到达大卧室时正好无力地跪了下来。

在这个寂静的房子里，他残破的呼吸声震耳欲聋。他用力吸气，呼出的却是痛苦的喘息。变形开始了。

他模糊地意识到牙齿正在嘴里伸长，他的四肢变粗，骨头在变化中劈啪作响。一声嚎叫从喉咙中撕扯着吼出，然后他失去了意识。

Bruce睁开了眼睛，又立刻闭上，伸手挡住明亮的太阳。他嘀咕着无意义的胡话，几秒钟后突然怔住——阳光。尖叫棚屋所有的窗户都是封闭的。

他弹了起来，心跳如雷，一只手搭上了他的肩膀，Tony的声音在身后响起。“哇哦，冷静点，Brucie。”

Bruce猛地回头，用力眨眼来消除视线里的斑点——他在森林里，地上有许多树叶，四周的树木都像被砍倒了一样，他朋友们都站在——或坐在，躺在——四周。都活着，甚至都没受伤。只是——都非常，非常脏。

“什么。”他努力说，盯着看起来很紧张的Tony，“到底怎么——你们——”

“我们没事。”Steve打断了他，哦，他的围巾被撕坏了，Bruce知道那是他妈妈加班换来的。“Bruce，我们都没事，真的。”

“怎么。”Bruce嘶哑地说。他接受了有人递过来的衣服，努力抑制住脸红，一边等着答案一边无意识地穿上。

“是啊。”Tony说，在原地不安地移动着，手指紧张地揪着袍子。“呃，你看，我是个天才，对吧？天才就要做天才的事。比如，类似，研究一个咒语让五个孩子成为未登记的阿尼马格斯。”

Bruce瞪着他，扣子系到一半停了下来。他眨眨眼。他瞪了Tony十秒钟，然后是Steve，然后是周围所有脏兮兮的，浑身泥土和树叶的人，但显然所有人都活着，至少没有残废。

“什么？”他的声音在清晨的这个时候有点显得太大了。Tony瑟缩了一下。

“我说过我们没事了吗？Steve说了，Steve说过了。我们没事，认真的。”他说，抓住Bruce的肩膀，但Bruce踉跄着退后，躲开了他。

他环顾四周，呼吸急促，喉咙发胀，一个人一个人地看过去，他慢慢想起来了。他想起了月光，想起了那如何让他浑身像着了火一般，让他兴奋，仰头咆哮。他想起了一个四条腿的身影走进了房间，然后又一个，然后是一个有两条腿和两只翅膀的，他想起了那只体内的狼想咬上去，抓上去，想把他们翻过来开膛破肚。

他差点就这么做了，他知道。他冲了过去，但最前面的那只动物躲开了，一个温暖的头悄悄绕了过来，轻蹭他的身侧。温柔。令人欣慰。

“我的老天啊，你他妈的是一只豹子。”Bruce脱口而出，又打量了Tony一次。

Tony做了个鬼脸。“是黑豹，非常感谢。”

“金毛……寻回犬。”Bruce看向Steve说，然后发出一声大笑。“噢，上帝啊。”

“怎么。”Steve说，有点不高兴但努力不表现出来，可能是怕Bruce终于精神崩溃了或者什么的。

“你和他，像猫和狗一样打架。我的天啊，太棒了。”

这带来了Natasha捂住嘴的笑以及Thor和Clint彻底放开的大笑，Steve和Tony瞪着他们所有人。

Bruce转过身，面对着剩下的人。

“鹰。”他指着Clint说。

“库珀鹰。”Clint点点头，Bruce想起一个盘桓在空中的影子，它俯冲下来，停在他身边的枝头，对他歪着头。

Bruce看向Thor。“呃，山羊？”

“我们不是很确定。”Thor说，他高兴地想把泥巴从头发里弄出来，却只是把更多的抹到了头皮上。“但我知道它有角！用蹄子跑步也很有趣。”

Tony在Bruce身后清了清嗓子。“没错，Thor和Nat似乎是……一些东西的大杂烩。Thor比较接近山羊，Natasha是——”

“蜥蜴……龙……之类的。”Bruce磕磕绊绊地说，眨着眼看向Natasha，她正懒懒地双手抱胸。“这……正常吗？”

“谢了。”Natasha说，嘴角弯起。Bruce想起Clint脖子上缠绕的那个东西，它栖息在羽毛深处，只偶尔出来对他们甩甩尾巴。

风越来越大，他们都开始发抖，但Bruce几乎没有注意到，他甚至欢迎这阵风。他没有费心裹紧袍子，而是瞪着他这群愚蠢的朋友们，他们居然蠢到成为了未登记的阿尼马格斯，只因为Bruce每个月都会变成一个怪物。

“不是怪物。”Steve坚定地说，Bruce意识到他把最后一句话说了出来。“而且就我个人来说，我还挺喜欢变成狼的你的，Bruce。”

Tony说：“相比起他平常的样子，这绝对是个突破了。”Bruce在Steve用肩膀撞他的时候无奈地笑了。

“你们都是疯子。”Bruce虚弱地说，“你们所有人。疯子。”

Tony耸了耸肩，笑容一点没有减弱。“我们想陪着你，Banner。”

“疯子。”Bruce又重复了一遍，他不确定自己还能不能说出别的，而且他想他又说了几遍，直到Clint用一条胳膊环上他的肩膀，大声宣布他们应该回到城堡收拾一下，趁还没人发现他们溜走了。

“太晚了。”Natasha说，从袍子上扫下几片落叶，当Thor从她的头发里摘下一片时感谢了他。“我们不可能及时回到城堡，冲澡，吃早饭，然后去上课。”

“那我们就不冲澡了。或不吃饭。”

“我今天还想至少保持一点友善，Clint。”Natasha说，用手梳理着头发，担忧地看着打结的地方。“还记得那次我们通宵练习咒语之后我是什么样吗？”

Clint在身侧挥了一下魔杖。“什么，你在Fury讲话时睁着眼睡着的那次吗？顺便一提，真的很吓人。”

“我们要惹上大麻烦了。”Steve叹了口气。“如果我再被关禁闭的话，我妈就要给我寄吼叫信了。”

“是啊，不过。”Tony停下来，从头发里拿出一根小树枝丢掉，“这根本比不上Rogers夫人会给我寄的东西。她会写信关心我的现状，但每次你被关禁闭，她都认为我也有错。”

“你一般都有。”Steve提醒他。

“我被冒犯了。”

“噢这就把你冒犯了。终于啊，我们已经到了冒犯到Stark的地步了。”

“被冒犯了，而且很受伤。”Tony继续说，伸手调整自己的领带，在发现它被撕成什么样的时候做了个鬼脸。“嘿，Nat？”

“怎么了？”

“你口袋里有多余的吧？我本来就有百分之五十的可能性被分到斯莱特林，我可以告诉所有人Fury让那个帽子又考虑了一下。”

“我不会把我多余的领带给你，而且这种事从来，从来也没发生过。”

“也从来没有过一群阿尼马格斯小孩和一个狼人在霍格沃茨里乱跑。”Tony回击，“然而我们就在这，和那个狼人在清晨走在树林里。”

这又引起了和Steve的一场争论。Bruce回想起那只优雅的豹子，它的身体漆黑油亮，和一只金毛巡回犬肩并着肩奔跑，在他们终于停下来时，用头部蹭着大狗的身体。Bruce认为如果有一天Tony能直接走到Steve面前，用头蹭蹭他的话，在霍格沃茨的日子就会好过许多。这至少能让那个“Steve和Tony”的破赌注在五年后终于迎来一个终结。

离Bruce较远的地方，Thor正仰着头漫步向前，一只手遮住阳光，空着的手在走路时插在兜里。Natasha脱离了和Clint正在进行的轻柔谈话，告诉Thor说如果他因为不看路面绊倒摔跤的话，没人会扶他起来。

疯子，Bruce暗自想着，笑了起来。


End file.
